William C. Dietz
William C. Dietz (born 1945) is the New York Times bestselling author of more than forty novels. Dietz also wrote the script for the Legion of the Damned game (iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad) based on his book of the same name--and co-wrote Sony's Resistance: Burning Skies game for the PS Vita along with Mike Bates. Dietz grew up in the Seattle area, spent time with the Navy and Marine Corps as a Corpsman, graduated from the University of Washington, lived in Africa for half a year, and has traveled to six continents. Dietz has been employed as a surgical technician, college instructor, news writer, television producer and Director of Public Relations and Marketing for an international telephone company. Dietz has written a number of notable tie-in novels including Halo: The Flood based on the popular ''Halo'' series of video games, as well as three Star Wars books featuring the adventures of Kyle Katarn, and two books in the popular ''Resistance'' universe. Dietz indicates that he discovered science fiction while in grade school and continued to read SF from that point on. He knew he wanted to be a writer at age twenty or so, but never got around to it until he was thirty-nine, which was one year shy of a self-imposed deadline of forty. Dietz wrote War World (now Galactic Bounty) in 1984. It was accepted for publication upon Dietz's initial submission. From that point on he continued to produce at least a book a year eventually becoming a full time novelist in 2002. Dietz and his wife Marjorie live near the city of Gig Harbor in Washington State. Works 2008.]] As Dietz wrote Galactic Bounty it was his intention to create a sprawling universe that could be used as a setting for numerous books. Galactic Bounty, Imperial Bounty, Alien Bounty, McCade's Bounty, Drifter, Drifter's Run, Drifter's War, Freehold, and Prison Planet were all set in what Dietz refers to as the "McCade universe." And some of the books share characters or refer to each other in some way. Most of the themes that Dietz likes to write about including futuristic soldiers, alien politics, cyborgs, and shape shifters are all established in these early novels. McCade Universe Crisis of Empire * Cluster Command (with David Drake) Drifter Series * Drifter * Drifter’s Run * Drifter’s War Halo * Halo: The Flood, Del Rey Books/Bungie Hitman * Hitman: Enemy Within, Del Rey Jack Rebo * Runner * Runner: Logos Run (HC) Legion Series # Legion Of The Damned # The Final Battle # By Blood Alone # By Force of Arms # For More Than Glory # For Those Who Fell # When All Seems Lost # When Duty Calls # A Fighting Chance Mass Effect * Mass Effect: Deception Resistance * Resistance: A Hole In The Sky, Sony/Del Rey * Resistance: The Gathering Storm, Sony/Del Rey Rex Corvan * Matrix Man * Mars Prime Sam McCade # Galactic Bounty (War World) # Imperial Bounty # Alien Bounty # McCade’s Bounty * McCade For Hire (omnibus of Galactic Bounty and Imperial Bounty) * McCade On The Run (omnibus of Alien Bounty and McCade’s Bounty) Starcraft Universe * StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils, Simon & Schuster The Sauron Duology * DeathDay * EarthRise Jak Cato * At Empire's Edge * Bones of Empire Novels * Freehold * Prison Planet * Where The Ships Die * Bodyguard * Steelheart * Ejecta (ebook) Star Wars Novels * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Soldier For The Empire, Dark Forces, Lucas Films (HC) * Rebel Agent, Dark Forces, Lucas Films (HC) * Jedi Knight, Dark Forces, Lucas Films (HC) Games Written * Legion of the Damned (iphone game) * Resistance: Burning Skies (with Mike Bates) External links * *Interview with William C. Dietz *The William C. Dietz Bibliography * Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:American science fiction writers